The Morning After
by Magdelen
Summary: A couple people requested a sequel to Journey of Reconciliation. Well, here it is. Esentially, Addison and Alex wake up together with no memory of the night before and some hangover. Awkwardness ensues.


Sequel to Journey of Reconciliation. So you should probably read that one first. It may not be entirely necessary but you might get a little confused if you don't.

I don't really think this is that great by the way, but I wasn't crazy about Journey of Reconciliation either and aparently people loved that so...

REVIEW

No, I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.

* * *

The Morning After

Addison breathed deeply in her sleep, vaguely conscious of some almost intoxicating scent, but not yet awake enough to place it. Her entire body ached, though not to the point of actually being painful. She felt _pleasantly fatigued_. _Luxuriously _fatigued even,and warm. Almost too warm.

_Suspiscious._

There was a slightly salty taste on her lips, familiar but not completely familiar. Her cheek... no her _whole body_, rested against something soft, and warm and...

_Oh, god_. She wasn't alone.

She was lying on top of someone. Naked. She couldn't even remember who she'd slept with.

_Mark or Derek?_

Cautiously, she opened her eyes.

_Oh, shit. _And the hangover hit her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _She doubted a more awkward and embarrassing situation was even physically possible. She was stuck in a sleeping bag with Alex Karev. Literally stuck. The thing was so small that their bodies were practically sharing the same space, with no room for movement whatsoever. 

Added to the close proximity of their bodies, and significantly compounding her discomfort, was the heat. The morning before she had discovered that a nylon tent, no matter how frigid during the night, would, due to a propensity for sealing in body heat further augmented by the warmth of the sun, inevitably turn into an oven by nine thirty in the morning. Derek had explained this delightful aspect of camping to her and recommended evacuating the tent by nine o'clock, for comfort's sake. It was now probably close to ten, and sweltering, and she was sharing a sleeping bag with...

_Oh, god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.  
_

She had to get out. Any minute, Alex might wake up. Any minute, Mark or Derek or anyone might come into the tent and find her like this.

Slowly, she peeled herself off Alex's stomach, putting as much space between them as the sleeping bag would allow. Wiggling out without disturbing him was going to be nearly impossible. She desperately wanted to get away quickly, but that would wake him for sure and she was so hung-over that rapid movement was simply not going to be an option. She felt like she'd been hit by a bus. Painstakingly slow, she attempted to inch her way out of the sleeping bag. She had her head and one arm out when Alex started to stir.

"Oh, fuck." She let the words slip out and immediately regretted it, waiting for Alex to snap awake at the sound of her voice. He groaned and mumbled,

"Not so loud," without waking and shifted restlessly underneath her.

She froze. _Please go back to sleep. Please go back to sleep._

Slowly his eyes cracked open. They were face to face, staring at each other for a minute and the first words out of his mouth were,

"Mmph. Ow."

Then, "Hi."

Then, "So... I guess we um..."

And she was completely mortified, and life seemed colossally unfair so she snapped,

"Shut up and stop leering."

Slowly, he slid his hands off her back, covered his eyes and grinned.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

It was utterly ridiculous to be more comfortable just because he'd covered his eyes. Whatever he couldn't see, he could certainly feel pressing against him. Again, she tried to squirm out of the sleeping bag, but only succeeded in creating friction between their bodies. Somehow her thigh slipped between his legs. Perfect. She heaved a defeated sigh and collapsed against his chest.

"I can't get out. Why is this thing so tight?"

"It's only meant for one person." His voice was a little shaky. "Try undoing the zipper."

"I can't. You're lying on it."

"O.k. I'm rolling over."

"O.k.

He hastily flipped them over, landing on her quite heavily.

Between her legs.

"Ooph. Ow."

"Sorry."

"You're kind of..."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well can you..."

"Not really. I can't exactly move."

_Perfect_.

He smiled apologetically. "So can you get the zipper?"

She reached behind his back but couldn't find anything.

"No."

"So, I guess we're stuck."

"We're stuck."

"So, should we just wait for someone to come help us?"

_Oh, god. Mark and Derek._

"You're sure you can't get out?"

"I don't think so. Here, let me..."

"Ooph. Ow. O.k, now you're squishing my uterus."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she replied sarcastically. "A little internal bleeding nerver hurt anyone. It's not like I was planning on actually _using_ my ovaries."

"Sorry."

She sighed. "No. I'm sorry. I'm hung-over and bitchy. I'm not making this any easier am I?"

"Well at least you have a sense of humor."

"Yeah. This is pretty... ridiculous. I mean how did we even... get in here?"

"Don't ask me."

"You don't remember?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not really. I seem to recall a really embarrassing pickup line on my part so I guess _this _is my fault. Other than that... You really don't remember _anything?_"

"No."

"Oh." There was a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Might as well spit it out. It's not like you can really make this any more awkward..."

"It's nothing. It's... nothing. I just thought I'd be... memorable."

"Well you don't remember me either."

"Which is a dissapointment."

"What?"

"Not... I didn't mean... I mean, I'm sure you're really good. I just... I haven't had sex in ages. It would be nice if I could actually remember it. I mean, if you were 'interested' we could just do it again but apparently you're not so..." She blushed. "Why don't I just shut up and we can wait quietly for someone to come get us? Gosh. I'm sorry. I'm really embarrassed. I'm..."

He cut her off with his lips, ignoring her startled gasp and kissing her firmly. He only pulled away when he started running out of air."

"There. Now we can both be equally embarrased."

Her eyes flickered over his face before she leaned towards him and their lips met again. Before long his tongue was carressing her mouth and her hands were roaming up and down his spine. Things were just beginning to get heated when they were interrupted by the purring of a zipper and then by George O'Mally's horrified exclaimation,

"Alex!?! Doctor Montgomery!?! Jeez!

"Well... this is awkward," Addison grimaced, falling back against the matress.

"Yeah. Awkward," Alex agreed kissing her softly on the corner of the mouth. "O'Mally, go get some sicsors or something and cut us out of here."

George eagerly fled the tent.

Addison laughed, then arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"How long do you think, before he gets back?"


End file.
